First Sight - Lithuania x Reader
by SparkKnight2
Summary: You are late for a meeting of sorts, but you get intruduced to Lithuania and the rest is history. (some gore)


"Ahhh! You don't have to speed we're already late!" you screamed at the American, he just smirked and kept driving. "It's ok were almost there!" you sighed and wondered how this guy got a drivers license. "We are here." He said pulling over to park the car; you opened the door and quickly made your way to the conference building's front door.  
You were invited to a world meeting lunch with all countries attending; even though you weren't a country America insisted on you coming. "Are you sure I'm not an inconvenience…" you asked, walking into the building. "Of course not, dude! They will be happy to see you!" As for 'they' he was referring to France and Canada, who were your close friends.  
When you entered the room several familiar faces looked over and lots of new ones. You hated being late and felt quite awkward being the only two late. You saw France over bugging England or something as he looked over to you his face lit up and he approached you; "Ah bonjour ami." He said kissing your cheek "Hello Francis." You responded "how was the drive?" "Insane, how did that man get a license?" he chuckled.  
So the day moved forward and you met some new people… err new countries… you had just finished eating some veggies of some sort when a person caught your eye. He wore a green suite and had light brown hair that went down to his shoulders. 'What country is he? I haven't seen him before…' you thought, than his eyes met yours which sent a rush of blood to your face, you looked away quickly and started to walk up to France "hey Francis," you started but got interrupted "oh, (name), you enjoying yourself?" France said with a smile, you nodded "uhh, Francis who is that?" you pointed to the man "Oh! That is Toris of Lithuania." "Lithuania…" "You haven't met him, no?" "I-I don't think so…" as the thoughts left your mouth Francis grabbed your wrist and made his way to Lithuania. "No! Francis!" you raised your voice as you were dragged along "Lithuania!" France exclaimed getting his attention 'our meeting is inevitable now…' .  
Now you and Francis were standing before him, you felt a slight blush touch you cheeks. "Toris, this is my good friend (F name) (L name) and (name) this is Toris of Lithuania." "H-hi…" you said starting to shake his hand "H-hello." He responded you. "Hey Lith! Come here!" an energetic Poland called from across the room. "Oh, I better go..." he said looking to Poland "It was nice meeting you (name)" "You too" you said as he walked to his friend, you watched him talk to Poland 'he seems… cute' you thought staring at him intently. "(Name)?" "Huh, what?!" you heightened your voice as Francis grabbed your shoulder; he was giving you a creepy smile that sent a shivers down your spine "what?" you said again "You love Toris, no?" his question sent a blush to blaze across your face "It's not like-"you were interrupted with his finger lightly over your lips "shhh… it's ok, I won't tell." You were about to say something but before you could France walked away and left you there 'That flipping French man!' you though.  
You stared at Lithuania for the rest of the meeting thing and for the rest of the day you couldn't get him off your mind.

~Le time skip~

The next day you found yourself arguing to France about Lithuania. "Ah, you should tell him how you feel." "But what if he doesn't share my feelings?" "That's the risk we all take." You were fed up with this nagging guy "OK, fine I'll go and tell him!" you stated. "Oh good 3"  
So you got your bag and sweater and went out the door. After asking France where his house is you started driving. When you got there you pulled over and started walking up the path to the front door. 'I can do this! The worst he could do is reject you.' You told yourself as you started to ring the doorbell. "…" you stood there for a while and saw no movement in the house. "Maybe he is not home…" you told yourself. Then you heard a scream in the air,' it sounded like it came from the back…' you thought. You looked around to see no one around and you slowly made your way to the back of the house. The sounds of someone in pain got louder and you could hear a faint laughter. You came across the corner and froze in what you saw.  
It was Lithuania holding his bleeding arm, obviously in pain, and Russia holding a water pipe foist thing with blood staining the end. Lithuania looked to you and stared, causing Russia to turn to you and give a creepy smile "Oh, (name)!" he said in a happy tone, which gave you chills down your spine. "Well I best be off." He walked off and you quickly ran up to Lithuania who was trembling in pain.  
"Are you ok?" you asked "Y-yes I'm fine" he said getting himself up, you helped him stand and get into his house "Thank you (name)." you nodded "No problem, where is the first aid kit?" He pointed to a cupboard and you found the small box with the words 'pirmosios pagalbos rinkinys' on it. You brought it over and started cleaning his wound. He bit his lip in the pain but soon it was over and you wrapped his arm in a bandage. "I don't think it will scar, it's only a surface wound." You said as you putted the box away. He stared at his bandaged arm, rubbing his other hand over where the wound was but then he looked at you slowly and said "Thank you…" You smiled "No problem!" Than he asked "I'm just wondering, how did you know?" you responded with "I didn't." He gave you a slightly puzzled look and asked "Than what brings you here?" Then you remembered which sent a shot of blood running to your face. "Oh, I-I well..." you were obviously very flustered "I came to…" 'Come on, think of an excuse' you kept telling to yourself but all that your mind could muster is 'Cause you love him' you gulped hard 'ok, I can do this, I WILL do this!' "I-I came to… tell you that… I-I-I I like you…err uhh love you…" His face turned red "Wh-What?" you looked down at the floor "I just thought you should know…" A awkward silence than filled the room It was finally broken when Lithuania said "I-I like you to..." You looked at his face and he was now looking to the floor. "But I don't think it would work…" right there your heart sank 'wouldn't work…' but than it came to you "Is it because of Russia?" He gave a slight nod and said "I don't want you to get hurt…" "But you like me right?" "Well, Yes…but-" That was all you needed, 'he loves me!' "I couldn't live if I knew that yo-" His speech was interrupted when you kissed him softly, making his face even redder "But I can't guarantee your safety." "I know. We'll be fine…" He smiled as he leaned in for another kiss, "(name), I love you."

Pabaiga

sorry for my crummy writing style, i wrote this a long time ago and am to lazy to fix it.

enjoy :)


End file.
